Starwars The Legend Of Scartooth
by SenjiTCrow
Summary: No name, No records, No files. After an accident which left him disfigured and deformed he was rebuilt by the Empire but for a price for THE EMPIRE NEVER DOES ANYTHING FOR FREE.
1. The Legend begans

Pay attention the story I am telling may shock you. A man was in a terrible accident He lost his legs both his arms and it left horribly disfigured. The empire found and rebuilt him but for a price that he serve them to the end of time. His name gone, files gone, records gone. They code-named him scartooth. So the legend begins and end with Scartooth.

(From this point on this story will told an shown through the eye of scartooth)

It been 10 years since my rebuild Lord tyrok has call me in to his quarters on Dromund Kaas so he could talk to me. I have the Empires lap dog for years this maybe my big chance."scartooth i need you to go to Tatooine to kill Jedi master kreed, also I will be sending a list republic generals that must die as well." Lord tryrok says. "Kill a Jedi you making my life to easy." "Scartooth if you are going to do this you will need a ship and a crew. I will give you three mounths to find you self a crew. Your ship is in the hanger name what ever you please." Yes my lord." "You take orders from me now. Go get your crew scartooth. Some will join easily others you will have to fight to get. Oh one more thing don't tell all anyone you are Scartooth other than you and your crew"says lordTryrok. "Is there a list people who would work as a crew." Yes you must find Dragon, Darth Crow, Morzan Fett,Saphira The Tirent, Gannon The Hunter and an assasin whos name is Nathanal kilgore"says lord Tyrok. "Ar all these people good."the best of the best and scartooth you need the best" says lord tyrok. "I'll get them and be back in half the time. Plus I get kill things so i am in on getting this crew."

I went to this hanger and there I was my new ship it was huge. What to call it, no there's only one thing to call it THE MOCKINGJAY yes that name holds meaning. Well I better see the inside of I entered The Mockingjay and was greeted by a droid "Hello master I am N1R7 and I am your droid. I will run this ship when you are out on missoins. And I will do ever you camand of me"says N1R7. "Damn that a mouth full droid." I moved on and started exlore I made my way to the cockpit and set corse for Trandosha. A voice came out seemingly nowere. From you locatoin this will take six hours using hyper jump."What the hell." "Hello I am the ship ai Ziri sorry to scare you" the ship says. " So I put it on hyper jump and went to the kitchen. "Wow this amazing." " sir hear is your diner its been cooked to perfection just for you. And for you drink the finest wine" says N1R7... "Ok now I am going to bed wake when we make it to Trandosha." I go into my quarters and wow this ship just gets better and better. "My room is so badass." I lay down and! "Soft as hell."I lay down close my eyes and drift into a deep sleep.

"Master we have arivesd at Trandosha and lord Tyrok is holocalling you" says N1R7. So I go into the holodeck to take my call. "Yes my lord." "The Trandoshan to become part of you crew is one that they call Dragon. A ruthless thug for hire turn gang leader. He is leader of a gang call DragonFlames. Find convince him to join you" Says lord Tyrok. As we landed I could already feel a heat wave. I stepped off my ship and a trandoshan walks up and say " In order to parker you ship here you need to pay 1500 credits" I says " that a little over kill bnut ok." I walk out one to the streets and the air is foul. " um sir where would I find a man called Dragon." "Sorry I can't help you"the man says. As I went through town every one said thw the same thing. If this guy is this bad then we should great friends. "I heard you're looking for me" a voice says. "Maybe" I says. "The names Dragon" He says."I am putting together crew your on my list. You will join wheather I have to do this easy way the hard way or my way the to take down the republic." "Sure any thing to get off this pisshole" says Dragon. "That was easyer then I thought. You don't like your on homeworld kinda odd don't you think" I said. "What to like it a waste land fight pointless war. A war which is only making young kids have go out and make a living being their dad is a merc fighting in a war against walking carpets"he says. So we went back to the mockingjay when we got there I saw that I had an incoming holocall from lord Tyrok so I answered. "Yes my lord." "Next go to Iridonian system and find a zabrak sith call Darth crow. He wont join you so easy so it may take some time,skill and the right contacts you can do this Scartooth." I walked in to the cockpit and set corse for Iridonia. "Through hyper jump this trip will take one day 5 hours." "Make ir so Ziri." So far I have a droid an ai and fomer Trandoshon gang leader. This is going fun." "What will be fun"says Dragon. This little adventure killing and maiham await us you ready to take it on." Oh yea... Scartooth why call your ship The Mockingjay it kinda sounds lame" says Dragon. "Well it because when I was a boy I had a pet mockingjay. So I thought why not call The Mockingjay." Huh well I guess that works" dragon says.


	2. Ultimate Betrayal

"Master we are now on Iridonia" says N1R7. "Good! Dragon come with me on to the plannet." "Yes Scartooth." I stepped out of the ship and I could feel the dark force all around me. I could feel it surging around endlessly looking for a host. "Dragon do feel that." He looks at me, "you mean that power and rage in the air." "Yes its funny we can feel what think might be the force. However I have never believed in the force." Still looking at me "well maybe this sign you should start believing." "Lets find this zabrak and get off this rock."

Me and Dragon started heading to the Iridonian government. So that we could ask them if the knew the whereabouts of Darth Crow. When we arrived a guard says to us "you can't see Lord Barbossa with out scheduled meeting." "Can you make an exception for an agent of the Empire." "Sure after I let in all the other worthless shits that has said the same thing in. Move along buddy" he says. "How would someone get a meeting Lord Barbossa" I say. Looking up at me "well you could wait 6 months or you could calm down or kill all who appose him. That would get his attention." "Ok easy plan plus I get to kill worthless pissworms this day couldn't get any better."

I can now see the camp of the rebels agnist Lord Barbossa. "Ok here the plan you distract the front gate I will snipe off the wall guards. Then you kill them while I make way to that high tower to snipe them all off." Dragon looks at me then looks back and shrugs his shoulders and says, "works for me." I climb into a tree that is close to the wall go to strongest branch and start to shoot. As I snipe off the last guy on the wall I jump down and climb the tower. From the top of the tower I can see the base I snipe of all the guys I see. Then I see what looks like the leader. I climb down to th wall and yell, "you there are you the leader. Well it doesn't if you are or not either way I am putting a bullet in your head. I have wipe you all out and now you die with you teem." He looks up at me and says "fools kill blindly and see now truth." Then I shot him in the head. We head back to town

As we walk in to town we are greeted by a guard "Lord Barbossa wishes for you to see him. Well he said the man who kill the rebels, which I am guessing was you." "Yes tell him cipher 0 will be the one he is speaking with." The guard then wrote down what I said rolled it up then tied it to the leg of a bird. The he though the bird in the air an it started flying to the palace. So start I cought a speader and made my way to the palace. As I go in I see Lord Barbossa walk up to me. "So you took out that whole base just you and your friend. Impessive! Now I was told by one of my Guards you are looking for Darth Crow. He comes and goes, I would check with his apprentice. She lives about 20 miles out-of-town. She may know where he is" he says. "And what might her name be so know what call her." Kirra is her"he says as he walks away.

I go store that sell land speeders and I buy one that me and Dragon can both ride in. It take while but finally we find Kirra."Kirra where is your master." He's her" she says as Darth Crow lunges towards me. I move just in the nick of time. "Wow your good sniper thoughs were fast reflexs" Darth Crow says. "Darth crow I am puting together a crew to take down the rebublic and your on my list." You really think i would join that easy I will not leave my apprentice. Unless You help her assassinate Lord Barbossa that weak big" he says. "This could be fun killing a govenor"says Dragon with a smile. "It shall be done" I say. " kirra from this point on you will known as Darth Bas. Make me proud " says Darth Crow.

When we go back in to town there seem to a rally, so I climbed to a roof to get a better veiw. I radioed Dragon to tell him " Lord Barbossa is about speak desact all the guards." I line up my shot and wait for his head. He walks up to the potium and bam his head splaters all over the stage. "Assassin"yell the people. As jump and walk away I hear someone say "must be those damn rebels." I laugh as throw back my clock and walk in the sunset.

We make back and Darth Crow says" good I take it he is dead." "Yes his head exploded." While Darth Crow is looking me." Well ok I will join sniper you got guts." "You have no idea." We make our way to the Mockingjay." The she is the mockingjay my ship." As we walked on to the ship "Master a message from. Lord Tyrok." I go to the holodeck " yes my Lord." "I want to get Gonnan The Hunter next he is a terentatek That taught himself to speak galactic basic." "Amazing I always thought their race were mindless worms." "Guess not sniper well as long as he can kick ass who give a hell" says Darth Crow. "Scartooth he is on korraban" says Lord Tyrok. I hang up the call and walk in to th cockpit, "Ziri set corse for korraban." " yes sir it will take 7 hours in hyper jump I can am jumping now" She says. "Wow that was cool as shit" says Darth Crow. And the journey continues on korraban here I come.


End file.
